bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:ToaMatanui
WITAM NAZYWAM SIE TOAMATANUI.A po niżej można ze mną rozmawiać. Dla czego skasowałeś powitanie?Panrahk17 09:44, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Matanui Matanui to tez muj ulubiony bion a popierwsze byłeś u mnie i to razem wymyslalismy tą treść wiec se nie fikaj zgredzie Zgłosze pobruszki do adminów więc nawzajem wajer''ToaMatanui'' 17.14,lut21,2010 Zdjęcie Zdjęcia do tabeli nie da się dołączyć, trzeba zrobić szablon. Zrobić ci? Vox22 19:54, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Okej ale jak możesz to pomarańczową''ToaMatanui'' I jak? Jak coś zmienić, to powiedz, co. Vox22 20:12, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Widzę że tabelkę już masz, ale tylko malutka uwaga: pisz na końcu dyskusji, nie na początku, ok? Bo wiesz, tak pisze każdy i niech tak zostanie Vezok999 20:18, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) okej dzieki wam!!! dyskusje Matanui, o co ci chodzi? Nie musisz mi podawać hasła. Chodziło mi o to, że mogę ci zmienić coś w tabelce na twojej stronie. PS Nauczyć cię, jak się robi podpis z datą i czasem? --Vox22 20:24, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Okej dzieki za podpowiedzi.ToaMatanui 21.39 ,lut 21,2010 Wybacz, ale zmieniłem Ci na widoczny dział przyjaciele ;) Vezok999 20:41, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy za takie coś mogę tylko podziękować.ToaMatanui'' 21.50 ,lut21,2010 A jak podpisywać sie na kolorowo?ToaMatanui'21.54, lut 21,2010'' Cóż, to trochę skomplikowane. Na dyskusji napisałeś zły czas (zegar wiki późni się o jedną godzinę), ale nie martw się, też tak kiedyś miałem. Są dwie wersje. Pierwsza: piszesz takie cztery ~, druga: na pasku narzędzi masz taki bazgroł, a obok niego napis: "Add your signature". Klikasz to i git. Voxi ToaMatanui daj na edycje strony, potem kopiuj no wklejasz gdzie chcesz. A dlaczego nie masz nic z 2009? Vezok999 20:56, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Jak chodziło ci o zwykły, niebieski podpis, którego ma większość, to masz o moją instrukcję. A jak o podpis w jakimś konkretnym kolorze, to masz instrukcję Vezoka999 ''Vox22 21:06, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Można je też połączyć, aby po nacisnięciu "signature" dodawał się podpis kolorowy z datą i czasem. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć jak to zrobić to powiedz Vezok999 21:08, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Dzieki malum 'ToaMatanui22.19,lut21,2010 Ja też mam 11 lat! I też mam urodziny w marcu! A którego masz urodziny? Ja 10 marca. Vox22 21:19, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) SERIO! Ja mam 13 marca i nie kłamie! ''ToaMatanui 22.24,lut21,2010 Widać że na wiki są koledzy w podobnym wieku :-) ToaMatanui 22.33,lut21,2010 ej zrobisz mi tą strone Okej ale wiedz że masz się podpisywać i wpisać date'' ToaMatanui ''9.47,lut22,2010 Eee... Dzięki :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 08:55, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Prosze Bardzo ToaMatanui 10.4,lut22,2010 Znasz się prywatnie z Takanuva ilestam, Wielkim Duchem Matanui, Makutą Icaraxem, tak? Bo wasze strony są�okropnie podobne, i piszecie do siebie w specyficzny sposób. Mam rację? Vezok999 10:07, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Prawda jest taka że to mój kolega dominik ciągle robi nowe konta ,to wszystko. ToaMatanui 11.9,lut22,2010 Jego obecne konto to MakutaIcarax. ToaMatanui ''11.11,lut22,2010 Znasz wszystkie? I powiedz mu żeby w końcu przestał robić nowe Vezok999 10:12, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze.zrobie jak chcesz. ''ToaMatanui 11.14,lut22,2010 To dla jego dobra: Multikonta nie są chyba karalne banem, ale na pewno nie są mile widziane Vezok999 10:29, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) To dobże ,wyjaśniłem mu już� i mówi że tak nie zrobi.'' ToaMatanui'' 11.34,lut22,2010 No nie zrobił jeszcze jedno konto o nazwie M A T A N U I. ToaMatanui.18.24,lut22,2010 Admin Widzę, ja widzę wszystko co dzieje się na wiki, A także to co wpisałes w użytkwnikach do zbanowania... Vezok999 17:30, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) To prawda .teraz też wiem że jesteś adminem ,to dobrze ,mam nadzieje że mi wierzysz .ToaMatanui''18.33,lut22,2010 Vezok999 nie jest adminem. Vox22 18:43, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Skąd ten pomysł? Vezok999 18:49, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz ostatnią wypowiedź ToaMatanui'ego, to się dowiesz ~_~ Vox22 18:58, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) A to sory ino mój fałszywy kolega z obecnym kontem: M A T A N U I powiedział mi że jesteś adminem.''ToaMatanui 20.52,lut22,2010 Jedynym adminem, który jeszcze pilnuje tej wiki jest Populus, no i może jeszcze Lemonardo 114 (ale on zbyt często tu się nie pokazuje). Gresh250 Cieszę się że wogóle są jacyś admini,ONI WYSŁUCHAJĄ MOJCH PRÓŚB . ToaMatanui 21.32,lut22,2010 Chciałbys... Vezok999 20:42, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Tak bo to by znaczyło że ich nie obchodzą użytkownicy i ich praca nad stronami'' ToaMatanui ''21.47,lut22,2010 Tacy nie powinni być admini '''.'' ToaMatanui 21.48,lut22,2010 Brawo! Wszyscy admini już odeszli, z wyjątkiem Populusa- chociaż on też tu zadko bywa. Ale mam własnie numer GG Lemonardo (jedyny aktywny co może dać admina innemu userowi) i spróbuje go przekonać aby dał jakims dwóm userom adminów, aby przywrócić tu porządek. Zrobiło by się wtedy głosowanie... Co z tego wyjdzie? Zobaczymy :) Vezok999 20:51, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Niech tak będzie '''''ToaMatanui 21.53,lut22,2010 Ja nie moge być adminem ponieważ pewnie nie będe wstanie utrzymać porządku na stronie. ToaMatanui ''21.55,lut22,2010 Jeste tu za krtko... więc Ci cos powiem:Już takie wybory raz były, jeszcze o ile dobrze pamiętam w czerwcu 2009 ale zwycięzcy obiecanych adminów nie dostali... Ale zobaczymy co wyniknie z mojej rozmowy, chociaż nie jeden już próbował... A na admina to (bez obrazy) nikt nowego nie wybierze. Musiałbys być conajmniej pół roku aktywny.... Vezok999 20:58, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) właśnie. ''ToaMatanui 21.59,lut22,2010 KONIEC ROZMÓW O ADMINIE: Jak zrobić sobie żółtą stronę? ToaMatanui 8.12,lut23,2010 Od razu daje Ci ostrzeżenie: tu nie wolno dodawać M.O.C.'ów, możesz dać np link do niego. A wstawiaj go na inną stronę --Vezok999 12:26, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja ci mogę zrobićAritika władca Guratti 13:01, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Tą żółtą stronę? ToaMatanui 14.3,lut23,2010 No, dla wielu(no ponad 15 było xD) zrobiłemAritika władca Guratti 13:06, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Okej prosze bardzo ToaMatanui 14.9,lut23,2010 Matuśek masz fajne FOTO . ToaMatanui 14.11,lut23,2010 tak mi wyszło, ale aby był�w żółtym filmik musział bym go na chwilę usunąć i od nowa wstawić ale niewiem czy to sprawdzony sposóbAritika władca Guratti 13:20, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) pssyt. wiesz ,że w mojim laboratorium(opuszczona wiki) wymiśliłem dwu kolorową stronę xD, może kiedyś będzie to bajer jak wypali Oby :-) ToaMatanui,14.21,lut23,2010 Da mi kto jakieś fajne FOTO w oddzielnym temacie z postaciami(najlepiej filmów z bionicle) ToaMatanui 14.41,lut23,2010 ok, tylko stronkę zrobię dla kogoś Aritika władca Guratti 13:46, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Czy to glatorian matanui? T''oaMatanui ''14.47,lut23,2010 co gdzie jak?Aritika władca Guratti 14:09, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Nie widzisz? Chyba, że nie oglądałeś filmu. Jakbyś czegoś nie wiedział, to możesz mnie zapytać. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Jak robić MOCe to nie tu nie wiesz??Co ty odstawiasz??--Lhikan Nuva 20:58, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Ale stronie internetowej bioniclefanwiki custombionicle itp. a nie na PRAWDZIWEJ wikipedii.--Lhikan Nuva 21:01, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Tu morzesz wstawiać M.O.C.'ki http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Vezok999 21:38, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za to .'' ToaMatanui'' 22.44,lut24,2010